Generally, conventional concrete pavement blocks are used in building structures such as walls and partitions. Building the structure typically requires reinforcing rods or steel rebar that projects upwardly from the foundation footing or slab on which the structure is being built, cement, tie wires and skilled labor that would laboriously have to prepare the aggregates, grouting, plastering and finishing including preparation and installation of steel bars, horizontal reinforcement, and electrical switches. As all this takes time to complete, the cost of the project also increases.
Consequently, what is needed is an interlocking construction block that minimizes construction labor time, is easy to install for both internal and external walls and pavement and has less material wastage compared to the conventional and time consuming methods and procedures of cast-in-place concrete pouring for ground slab and installation of concrete hollow blocks.